


i love you, don't you mind?

by wisconsinarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jock Louis, M/M, Nerd Harry, Self-Harm, Smut, bad smut im sorry, pls, read it tho, they have to do a spanish project 2gether and u know what happens next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisconsinarry/pseuds/wisconsinarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, has nobody.<br/>Louis, has everybody.<br/>or<br/>Louis is a jock and Harry is a nerd. They get assigned a project together and cute smutty stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you, don't you mind?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first posted work on here ok be nice pls ily bye  
> sorry if the spacing is kinda weird I copied and pasted from word :)  
> constructive criticism would be great  
> title from me by the 1975

Oh I was thinking bout killing myself, don't you mind?

I love you. Don't you mind, don't you mind?

“1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. That should be enough for now.”  Thinks Harry as he blots the blood off his thighs and rolls down the ends of his boxers. 

He leaves the bathroom and goes to his dresser and pulls out a pair of plain black skinny jeans, and pulls them up his long legs. He pulls over a black shirt and throws on a pair of boots before grabbing his backpack and walking out the door.

He pulls out his iPod and puts his earbuds in as he begins the short walk to school. Harry is a sophomore at some shitty public school he doesn't care for too much. 

As he walks up to the main entrance doors he hears a car drive past behind him to the student parking.

“Hey fag!”

Harry turns around and feels his skin crawl. Louis Tomlinson. But of course, who else would it be. Louis Tomlinson, captain of the football team. How pretentious.

Before Harry can even think of a response he stumbles up the curb and falls flat on his bum. His cheeks heat up with embarrassment and he can start to feel tears fill his eyes as everyone around him laughs. 

“See, this is why no one likes you.”   He harshly thinks to himself. 

He begins to walk to his first class as he starts to think of how much he’s going to punish himself later. His first class is Spanish. 

“Great. I get to see my biggest fan for a whole hour.” 

Harry shares this class with Louis. Harry tries his best to sit as far away from Louis as possible, but his little group of friends always seem taunt him regardless. Harry takes a seat in the far back corner of the classroom and the other teenagers begin to fill in the seats surrounding him. Thankfully, Louis and his friends sit at the other end of the classroom. The teacher starts to talk and Harry looks toward the front to try and pay attention.

“Hola clase. Hoy vamos a iniciar un proyecto de pareja!”

Oh great, a partner project, is all Harry gathered from his Spanish teachers quick ramble. 

“How do you even do a Spanish project?” Harry grumblingly thinks to himself.

“Your assignment is write a Spanish love story using the following. Present, preterite, 5 gustar verbs, 10 irregulars…”

Harry stops listening after the fifth instruction. He’ll end up doing is alone anyway because no one will ask to be his partner. No one ever does. His attention gets drawn back to the teacher as she says that she will be assigning partners. 

“Great…”  He thinks.

Nine times out of ten all his assigned partners complain about being partnered with the weird kid and tell their friends how much of a freak he is. Then he ends up doing all the work.

“Alright I assigned partners according to alphabetical order so no complaining. All right. Adams and Brewer, Bertrand and Coppenhagen…”

Harry’s attention drifts again.

“Styles and Tomlinson, Thompson and Winston…”

Styles and Tomlinson.

“Shit.”  Harry thinks as he nervously looks to the right of the classroom to see Louis’ reaction.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Louis says as he complains to all his friends.

“Alright go get set up by your partners. You have the rest of class to get started. Exchange phone numbers or Snapchats or emails or whatever you kids use these days to set up a day to work on it. These are due next week. Sin excepciones!”

Harry nervously glances up at Louis as he pulls a desk in front of Harry’s.

“Look, I just want to get a decent grade on this. Kapeesh?” Says Louis.

“Y-yeah sure. I’m pretty good with Spanish. Um, do you wanna maybe exchange numbers or something? I mean we totally don’t have to but I just thought we could work on this later also but I mean-” 

“Yeah kid, it’s fine. Calm down and gimme your phone.”

Harry nervously pulls his phone out of his pocket and slides it over to Louis. Louis enters his number in and texts himself so he’ll have Harry’s.

“So, um, what would be a good day to work on it do you think? I’m free almost everyday.”

Wow Harry way to make yourself look cool.

“I have football practice everyday after school until 6 so the weekend would probably work best. Like Saturday would be good. I’ll text you then… I guess.” Louis says, not trying to mask his disgust at all.

“Oh, alright. Um, see you later then I guess.”

Harry stands from his desk seat and packs his things away as the bell rings. He goes through his day monotonously and is glad to finally begin his walk home. He steps through his front door and walks up to his room. 

“This week is going to last forever…”  Harry thinks as he steps inside the bathroom and undresses from his pants and rolls up the bottom of his boxers. 

4 days later

Harry groggily opens his eyes and wakes up to the sound of his phone beeping. He picks it and reads.

Louis:

im coming over at noon to work on the spanish shit k

Harry:

yeah thats fin-

Harry begins to type out as the doorbell rings. He runs down the steps in just a pair of low hanging sweatpants and opens the door shielding his eyes from the light coming through the door as he opens it. 

It’s Louis. What the hell. Harry glances at his phone to look at the time.

12:14 pm

Well shit.

“Uh. Hi” Harry nervously says.

“Hey…” Louis says as he obviously checks Harry out. Eyes raking over his bare chest and arms.

“I didn’t know it was this late already. We can uh go up to my room n-now if you’d like?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Louis says blinking out of his trance.

****  
  


They make their way up the stairs to Harry’s room. Harry awkwardly shuffles things around and shoves things under his bed as Louis enters his room.

“Um s-sorry about the mess. I would have cleaned u-up a little if I knew you were coming.”

“Whatever bro it’s fine let’s just get this shit done.”

They sit on the bed, opposite each other.

“Let me just uh put a shirt on.” says Harry.

“You don’t have to. I don’t mind, it’s your house, mate.”

“O-oh, alright. Thanks I guess…” 

They flip through their Spanish textbooks as they try to find vocabulary words that would fit the context of their story. After about 15 minutes of individual brainstorming Harry starts to look up from his book.

“Alright so I found all the necessary vocabulary words and…”

He’s cut off by a pair of lips. 

He opens his eyes just to be sure this is actually Louis doing this to him. And it is. Harry trys to pull back and mumbles weak protests.

“L-louis. What are you doing?” Harry pants.

“You have no idea how furious you make me, do you?” says Louis as he pushes all the books off the bed and crawls over Harry, ushering him up to the top of the bed.

“Um n-no, I guess not.” Harrys swallows harshly.

“You have no idea how much I wanna just push you up against the lockers and fuck your innocent little body. Seeing you everyday in those tight little jeans, showing off your cute little ass. You’re such a tease aren't you Harry?”  Louis grows into his ear.

Harry nervously breathes out and looks up.

“I said aren't you a little tease, Harry? Just silently begging for someone’s cock to fill up your tight little ass. Answer me.” says Louis, raising his voice.

“Y-yes Louis I’m a little tease. Such a cockslut. Your cock.” Harry breathes out.

Harry never realized how much he wanted this until it was right in front of him. He feels Louis tug on his shirt. Signaling to take it off. Harry obliges immediately and throws it to the ground beside his bed. Louis takes his own off as his hands trail down Harry’s chest and torso towards the bulge in his sweatpants. Louis palms over the bulge, smirking at Harry’s responsiveness.

“O-oh Louis, more.” Harry moans.

Louis begins to pull down Harry’s sweatpants and boxers, when Harry stops him.

“W-wait. I um… I.” Harry stutters and he tries to think of a way to get out of Louis seeing his scars and his cuts.

“It’s ok. I bet you’re beautiful.” Louis says. All trace of dominance and hateful passion gone.

Louis pulls Harry’s pants and boxers down the rest of the way as well as taking off his own. He comes back up to Harry’s eyes after seeing his legs.

“Why, baby?” softly asks Louis.

This is a completely different side of Louis that Harry never even knew existed. He hoped he’d get the chance to see more of this side of Louis in the future.

“It’s a long story. We can stop now, i-if you want. I mean I would understand.”

“No. I want to. I don’t know why you think you need to do this to your beautiful body but I’m gonna prove you wrong. You’re beautiful Harry.”

Harry reaches to his bedside table and grabs a bottle of lube. Nights get lonely when everybody hates you, ok?

“I um don’t have any condoms but I’m clean so I don’t kno-”

“It’s fine Harry. I’ll go slow ok?”

After slowly working Harry open with his fingers Harry is finally ready.

“L-ouis. Ugh, now. Please.”

Louis makes a quick work of spreading some lube over his length before carefully lining up his cock with Harry’s hole. Louis slowly pushes in and watches Harry’s face contort with pain, slowly subduing into pleasure.

“Oh baby. Feels so good. So tight around my cock.”

“Mm yeah Louis. Harder baby please I’m close.” says Harry after a few minutes of Louis thrusting into him.

“O--oh Harry. Gonna cum baby.”

“Yeah Louis cum for me. Come on.”

Louis wraps a hand around Harry’s cock and strokes him quickly in time with his thrusts. Harry lets out a loud moan as he cums all over his and Louis’ stomach. Louis following quickly after. 

Louis softly pulls out and lays down on top of Harry panting heavily. Harry reaches down to grab his discarded shirt and wipes off both their stomachs.  Louis lays down beside Harry, pulling him into his chest. Harry rests his head on Louis’ chest and wraps his arm across his waist. 

“We can talk about this later, alright. But first, sleep.” Louis says.

Harry nods his head agreeingly against Louis’ chest. They both fall asleep quickly in eachothers arms.

I love you. Don't you mind, don't you mind?

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> definitely could've made transitions a lot better. I rushed through it quit a bit only because it took a couple hours and I just wanted to get it up ok thanks for reading bye :))
> 
> twitter: @wisconsinxrry  
> tumblr: wisconsinxrry.tumblr


End file.
